Im OK
by kaisoo95 fanfiction
Summary: hidup sebagai tanda ia ada, berbicara tanda ia disana, dan Memberikan lengkungan tipis di wajahnya sebagai tanda terima kasih karena talah bersamanya
1. Chapter 1

**Im OK**

 **Aothor : yoonseungjin95**

 **Main Cast :kaisoo ( do kyungsoo & kim jongin ) **

**Support cast : akan ditemukan seiring berjalannnya cerita**

 **Genre: hurt, little kriminal and psicology, family story GENDERSWITCH**

* * *

Introduction

 **Do kyungsoo**

Yeoja berumur 22 tahun, memiliki heart lips yang menawan,lahir dari keluarga kaya luar biasa, namun ia seorang yang misterius dan anti sosial, memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki ( do chanyeol ) dan orang tua ( do jumyeon ( ayah ) do xiying ( ibu ).

kuliah di seoul university semester 4 jurusan bahasa dan sastra.

memiliki trauma berat akan masa lalunya yang berakibat pada kehidupan psikologinya disaat masa remajanya .ia melalui hidup hanya untuk menyatakan kehadirannya pada kedua orang tuanya dan Hanya akan berbicara seperlunya saja.

 **Kim jongin**

Namja berumur 21 tahun, tinggi 182 cm, memiliki kulit yang gelap ( tan ), tatapan mata yang tajam namun penuh kasih sayang. Lahir dari keluarga dengan ekonomi menengah ke bawah, hingga harus bekerja sebagai pengantar makan sisalah saru restoran cepat saji disaat ia masih ditingkat SMA untuk dapat melanjutkan pendidikannya . Ia anak tunggal dari pasangan kim yifan ( ayah ) huang zitao ( ibu )

Saat ini ia berkuliah di seoul university jurusan management bisnis.

Suatu hari ia hampir drop out akibat belum membayar uang semester kuliahnya sehingga memaksa ia untuk mencari pekerjaan tambahan yang mengubah hidupnya 360 derajat dari yang sebelumnya.

 **jumyeon ( suho ) & xiying ( lay )**

jumyeon atau do jumyeon ( namja ) dan zhang xiying ( do xiying, yeoja ) adalah orang tua dari dan soo

jumyeon,seorang ayah dan pengusaha kaya dibidang kuliner, memiliki beberapa restoran bintang 5 dengan banyak cabang diberbagai wilayah dalam dan luar korea. xiying adalah seorang istri sekaligus ibu yang lembut bagi keluarganya.

 **yifan (kris) & zitao (tao) **

kim yifan ( ayah,namja ) dan kim zitao ( ibu,yeoja ) adalah orang tua dari kim jongin. kim yifan bekerja sebagai pegawai di bank swasta di seoul , dan zitao adalah istri dari kim yifan tidak bekerja ( IRT ) yang baik bagi yifan dan anaknya.

 **do chanyeol (24 tahun )**

kakak dari do kyungsoo, chanyeol lebih tua 2 tahun dari kyungsoo. berkuliah di seoul university jurusan management bisnis semester 6 . ia adalah orang yang selalu menjaga kyungsoo dari bahaya.

 **baekhyun ( 24 tahun )**

baekhyun ( yeoja ) merupakan sahabat kyungsoo dan pacar dari chanyeol. ia seumuran dengan chanyeol. kuliah di seoul university jurusan bahasa dan sastra semester 6

 **luhan (25 tahun ) & sehun (21 tahun ) **

luhan ( yeoja ) merupakan sahabat dari baekhyun dan kyungsoo. umurnya 1 tahun lebih tua dari baekhyun. kuliah di seoul university jurusan bahasa dan sastra semester akhir.

sehun ( namja ) 21 tahun merupakan sahabat dari kecil kim jongin. kuliah di seoul university jurusan management bisnis semester 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**IM OK**

 **AOUTHOR : yoonseungjin95**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **( KAISOO )**

" _hiks..hiks..lepaskan aku, .aku mohon" mohon sang yeoja kepada sang namja yang membelakinya._

" _kau bicara apa huh ?, kau mau mati. Diamlah.. berisik sekali, atau kau mau pisau ini akan menggores leher mulus mu itu huh," jawab sang namja dengan nada dingin, bosan karena mendengarkan rengekan sang yeoya yang dibelakanginya ini. dan sukses membuat sang yeoja bungkam seribu bahasa. " huh..aku bosan, mau ku apakan ea kau ini, sudah tidak berguna lagi" ujarnya lagi sambil memainkan pisau yang sedari tadi dimainkannya.._

" _aku mohon,hiks..hiks.. lepaskan aku, hiks..aku tak mau mati..hiks..hiks..aku mohon,, ampuni aku hiks..hiks..akan ku lakukan apapun asal ku tak membunuh ku" isak sang yeoja memohon kemurahan hari sang namja tersebut.._

 _Sang namja jengah karena mendengarkan rengekan dari jeoya yang tak henti-hentinya merengek, membuat telinganya panas dan sakit. Kemudian Ia mengintari ruangan yang sedang ia tempati saat itu, sampai sorot mata tajamnya memandang satu objek yang ada disudut ruangan tersebut, seorang anak kecil berusia kira-ira 14-15 tahun sedang fokus pada boneka yang sedang ia mainkan sedari tadi. Ia baru sadar kalau ia tak berdua disini, tapi masih ada sosok lain yang ada disini. kemudian ia memanggil anak kecil tersebut untuk menatap kearahnya_

" _ya kau ! lihat ini anak kecil, kau lihat noona ini, ia menangis terus, kau harus menghiburnya untuk tertawa, kau bisa kan ? tanya sang namja dewasa tersebut ._

 _Anak kecil tersebut pun mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari boneka yang sedang ia mainkan kearah namja sewasa yang memanggilnya tersebut._

" _Ia paman, ada apa ?" tanyanya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah wanita yang sedari tadi hanya meundukkan wajahnya kebawah, yang ditunjuk oleh namja yang disebut paman olehnya tadi." Dan bagaimana aku bisa menghibur noona itu supaya diam tidak menangis lagi "_

" _aku tidak mau tau pokoknya yeoja ini harus diam dan tertawa," bentaknya "atau…wanita ini akan mati jika kau tidak bisa membuat ia tertawa bersamamu, kau mengerti " ancam sang namja sambil memamerkan seringainya dan memalingkan badannda kearah yeoja tersebut dan lansung mengarahkan pisau yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan memainkan pisau tsb dileher yeoja yang diancamnya._

" _ba..baiklah paman..ku coba coba" jawab sang anak kecil sambil bergetar .dengan tarikan nafas gusar ia menatap yeoja tersebut kemudian beralih ke arah sang namja dan mendongakkan kepalanya tanda ia berfikir satu lelucon yang dapat membuat wanita yang di ancam akan mati tersebut tertawa bersamanya._

 _Berselang beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendapatkan ide dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk memulai leluconnya "baiklah,ekhem..nonna…nonna tau tidak kenapa pororo pakai kacamata " tanyanya seraya mengangkat boneka yang sedari tadi ia mainkan kearah namja dan yeoja tersebut_

 _sang yeoja dan nmja tersebut sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kearah sang anak kecil, " molla " jawab sang yeoja sangat pelan sekali, namun masih terdengar oleh anak kecil tersebut.._

" _noona tidak tau, baiklah akan ku beritahu jawabannya adalah..." ada jeda sejenak sebelum san anak kecil memebrikan jawabannya kepada 2 orang dewasa tersebut."jawabannya adalah..karena kalo pororo tidak pakai kacamata , maka ia tidak bisa melihat betapa bodohnya krong saat bermain di lahan es yang sangat licin..dan jatuh tergelincir disana hahahahahha..hahaha..hahaha" jawab sang anak kecil dengan jawaban yang khas dengan anak kecil sambil terus tertawa tanpa menghiraukan 2 orang dewasa yang menatapnya tak percaya dengan jawabnya yang kekanakan tersebut.._

 _Sang namja menampakkan smirknya lalu membawa yeoja tersebut berdiri dan membawanya ke ruangan lain di tempat saja sang yeoja meronta minta dilepaskan karena terlalu syok dengan jawaban sang anak kecil tersebut dan ia sekaligus takut akan dibunuh saat itu jg karena tidak tertawa dengan lelucon anak kecil tersebut._

 _Tanpa memperdulikan rontaan sang yeoja yang terus berteriak, sang namja terus saja menyeret dan memaksa yeoja tersebut untuk ikut memperdulikan sang anak kecil yang terus tertawa terpingkal-pinkal yang tak menyadari 2 orang dewasa tersebut telah hilang dari ruangan yang ditempati beberapa lalu bersamanya.._

" _eh..dimana noona dan paman tadi pergi..apa paman mengantarkan noona itu "pulang" ea ?" heran sang anak sesaat kesadarannya kembali sehabis tertawa tadi. Dan dari terkaannya yang mengatakan sang paman mengantar "pulang " yeoya jersebut agaknya benar, karena memang benar'' diantarkan pulang ( ke per istirahatan terakhirnya ) " kemudian ia melanjutkan mainnya dengan boneka yang sedari tadi ia peluk dipangkuannya.._

 _" DIAM KAU BODOH ! teriak seorang namja dari arah ruangan lain menyadarkan anak kecil tersebut dari mainnya..Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara teriakan panjang seorang yeoja dari arah ruangan yang sepertinya sama dengan asal suara namja yang berteriak tadi membuat anak kecil tersebut merinding dan berjalan perlahan mendekati sumber suara. Kemudian bersembunyi di salah satu dinding ruangan yang ia tempati sekaligus dapat melihat ke ruang seberang tmpatnya, tempat asal suara itu berasal. Tak lama kemudian sang anak kecil melihat sesosok namja dewasa yang ia sebut paman tersebut keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil menyeret kantung berwarna hitam berukuran besar yang bersimbah darah dari bawah kantung besar yang diseretnya tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya anak kecil tersebut saat kantung besar tersebut lepas dari genggaman sang paman dan jatuh kelantai membuat isi dari kantung besar tersebut keluar. Dan ternyata isi dari kantung besar tersebut adalah mayat yeoja yang menagis tadi, terkulai dengan keadan leher yang hampir putus dari tempatnya membuat sang anak kecil membulatkan matanya dan langsung membekap mulutnya tak percaya tentang hal tersebut. Ia langsung membalikkan arah dan sembunyi takut'' ketahuan oleh sang namja dewasa tersebut. Sedetik kemudian ia merosot dari dinding tempat ia bersembunyi dan menagis sejadi-jadinyamembuat aliran air mata mengalir daeras dari matanya sambil memeluk erat lututnya sendiri takut akan apa yang ia saksikan tadi terjadi padanya. Bibirnya bergetar memanggil ayah, ibu dan kakaknya terus menerus untuk menyelamatkannya_

 _"Puk"tangan seseorang menepuk kepalanya yang langsung membuat sang anak kecil mengalihkan arah pandangnya yang kosong ke arah tangan tersebut yang langsung disambut teriakan histeris oleh sang anak kecil karena darah mengalir dipelipis kepalanya.._

"hiks..hiks..hiks..eomma..hiks..appa..appa..hiks..hikss oppa selamatkan aku hiks..hiks.."igau Seorang yeoja 22 tahun tidur dengan gelisah dan berkeringat dingin sambil terus bergumam memanggil orangtua dan kakaknya berulang-ulang untuk menyelamatkannya,sampai tak terasa air mata begitu deras membanjiri kedua pipinya yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi jeritan pilu sang yeoja. Tempat tidur yang ia baringi sudah tak berbentuk lagi, selimut yang ia gunakan telah jatuh entah kemana akibat ulahnya yang mengingau terus menerus, bantal yang ia gunakan telah berpindah tempat ke lantai juga karena ulahnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHH…Andweeeeee… … hiks..hiks..hiks…" jerit sang yeoja pada akhirnya langsung membuka mata dan berlari ke sudut kamarnya yang gelap bermaksud berlindung dari mimpi menakutkan yang ia alami barusan . Tiba-tiba lampu yang semula gelap berubah terang yang langsung menampakkan sosok sang ibu yang kemudian disusul oleh sang ayah dan kakaknya menghampiri sang angggota keluarga dengan kalut dan terengah-engah " hiks…hiksss..aku takut eomma, hikss..hiksshiks.." adu sang anak kepada ibunya sambil memeluk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu takut-takut akan terlepas darinya,menangis sejadi jadinya. sang ayah dan kakak yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mampu mematung dan menatap iba anggota keluarga mereka dalam keadaan anggota keluarganya yang begitu ketakutan itu.

To Be Continued

^_^9


	3. Chapter 3

**Im ok**

 **Aothor : yoonseungjin95**

 **Main Cast :kaisoo ( do kyungsoo & kim jongin ) **

**Support cast : akan ditemukan seiring berjalannnya cerita**

 **Genre: hurt, little kriminal and psicology, family story GENDERSWITCH**

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

" **hidup sebagai tanda ia ada, berbicara tanda ia disana, dan**

 **Memberikan lengkungan tipis di wajahnya sebagai tanda terima kasih karena talah bersamanya"**

…

 **( KAISOO )**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHH…Andweeeeee… … hiks..hiks..hiks…" jerit sang yeoja pada akhirnya langsung membuka mata dan berlari ke sudut kamarnya yang gelap bermaksud berlindung dari mimpi menakutkan yang ia alami barusan . Tiba-tiba lampu yang semula gelap berubah terang yang langsung menampakkan sosok sang ibu yang kemudian disusul oleh sang ayah dan kakaknya menghampiri sang angggota keluarga dengan kalut dan terengah-engah " hiks…hiksss..aku takut eomma, hikss..hiksshiks.." adu sang anak kepada ibunya sambil memeluk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu takut-takut akan terlepas darinya,menangis sejadi jadinya. sang ayah dan kakak yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mampu mematung dan menatap iba anggota keluarga mereka dalam keadaan anggota keluarganya yang begitu ketakutan itu.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Happy reading…**

" sudah merasa lebih baik kyung.." tanya sang ibu..

"…" kyungie ak.a kyungsoo hanya mampu membisu dan terisak kecil di bahu ibunya

" hhhhhn….sudahlah eomma, biar aku saja yang menemainya tidur, eomma dan appa lebih baik istirahat saja, aku tau kalian pasti lelah" ucap chanyeol pada akhirnya sambil berjalan mendekati sang adik dan ibunya,kemudian mengambil alih sang adik dari sang ibu yang masih terisak di bahu sang ibu kepelukannya

" kau yakin yeol..apa tidak apa-apa ?", ujar sang ibu meyakinkan,sambil mengelus surai anak bungsunya yang sedikit lembab karena keringat disekujur pelipisnya akibat kejadian tadi

" ne eomma,,biar aku saja yang menjaga kyungie untuk malam ini,, iyakan kyung ?" tanya sang kakak kepada adiknya untuk meyakinkan orang tua mereka.

"…" lagi-lagi membisu, ia hanya mampu mengangguk lemah sembari menunduk memandang kosong lantai yang ia pijak saat ini

" baiklah, kalau begitu eomma akan kembali ke kamar, jaga baik2 adikmu ne..?" ucap sang eomma yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh chanyeol.

sambil berlalu dari hadapan kedua anaknya menuju arah pintu kamar tersebut. Ia berhenti sejenak memandang iba kepada sang suami yang hanya mampu mematung sedari tadi tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Sang suami yang merasa ditatap tersebut tak megubris pandangan tersebut dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut dengan perasaan yang sedih dan perih karena, mengingatkan ia pada kejadian 7 tahun lalu. Sang istri yang melihat itu hanya mampu menatap iba dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena ia tau bagaimana perasaan sang suami saat ini . dengan helaan nafas panjang , akhirnya ia pun mengikuti langkah sang suami keluar dari kamar sang anak dan tak lupa menutup pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

"tak apa kyung, oppa disini.. kyungie jgn takut lagi ne, tadi hanya mimpi buruk, jangan di ingat-ingat lagi ne.." ucap chanyeol setelah kedua orang tuanya keluar dari kamar sang adik. Sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sang adik sambil sesekali mengelus menenangkan sang adik.

"…."

Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari sang adik. Matanya bergerak mengintari seluruh ruangan tempatnya saat ini. Sorot matanya menatap kasur sang adik yang berantakan,Kemudian dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya kepada sang adik dan berjalan menjauhi sang adik menuju ranjang tempat adiknya tidur tersebut. Namun belum 2 langkah ia berjalan, tangannya dicekal oleh sang adiknya yang mau tak mau membuat chanyeol harus kembali menatap sang adik dengan seakan bertanya " ada apa " dalam hati

" op..pa, hajima" ujaarnya dengan pelan namun dapat didengar oleh sang kakak

" eoh..ani.. oppa tidak akan meninggalkanmu kyung, hanya saja.. oppa mau merapikan tempat ridurmua dulu, bagaimana adik yang oppa sayangi ini bisa tidur dengan keadaan tempat tidur yang mengenaskan seperti itu eoh ?" jawab chanyeol terkekeh sembari menunjukkan keadaan tempat ridur tersebut kepada sang adik. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh kakaknya tersebut dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah lagi

" kyungie tunggu disini sebentar ne, oppa akan merapikan kekacauan itu dulu"

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sang adik, akhirnya Chanyeol pun kembali melepaskan cekalan tangan adiknya dri tangannya sembari tersenyum kearah sang adik dan kembali berjalan kearah kasur sang adik meninggalkan sang adik yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikannya saja.

Setelah pekerjaan merapaikan tempat tidur sang adik selesai, chanyeol pun hendak memanggil sang adik. Namun, kyungsoo tidak ada ditempatnya lagi. Chanyeol akhirnya panik karena tidak mendapati sang adik ditempatnya. Akhirnya ia mencari di penjuru kamar termasuk toiled yang ada didalam kamar. Namun nihil, kemudian ia kembali berjalan ke sisi ranjang tempat ia berdiri tadi. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sesosok wanita dengan rambut menutupi wajahnya berdiri di sudut ranjang sambil menunduk tak menatap kearahnya.

" YA ! kau siapa ?" teriaknya Chanyeol pun mulai ketakutan, kalau-kalau saja wanita tersebut adalah makhluk halus. Iapun memberanikan diri memanggil sosok wanita itu..

"…."

"kky..ung.. kk..yungie..apa itu kau ? panggilnya

"…." Sosok wanita itu hanya diam dan seikit menganggukkan kepala tanda bahwa ia adalah kyungsoo adik dari orang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

" hhhhh… syukurlah kyung, kukuri kau hantu tadi.."

" cha.. sekarang kyungie tidur ne, oppa akan menemani kyungie tidur disini ne..kajja !" ajak chanyeol sembari menghampiri sang adik dan menuntun sang adik untuk berbaring di tempat ridurnya. Kyungsoo hanya menuruti perintah sang kakak, dengan patuh kemudian ia berjalan dan berbaring di kasurnya.

 **Kyungsoo pov**

" cha.. sekarang kyungie tidur ne, oppa akan menemani kyungie tidur disini ne..kajja !" dengan patuh aku menuruti perintah yang diberikan oleh oppaku untuk kembali tidur.

Sembari berbaring dengan possisi miring menghadap oppaku seraya memejamkan mata ku, Aku menggenggam tangan oppa ku takut-takut ia pergi, walaupun ku tau ia tak akan meinggalkan aku, ia akan menjaga ku sepanjangg malam, duduk disamping tempat tidur ku hingga pagi dan membangunkan ku dengan senyum indahnya. Karena itu aku sangat mempercayai oppaku ini,karena ia adalah salah satu yang menyelamatkan ku dulu saat peristiwa 7 tahun lalu.

" .."panggilku pelan

" ne…waeyo ?

"sebenarnya aku ini apa oppa?.. apa aku begitu mengerikan seperti monster oppa ?"

Chanyeol oppa sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan ku berikan, namun dengan cepat ia kembali senyum "bagi oppa,kyungie adalah saudara oppa yang paling pintar dan cantik…bagi oppa kyungie tidak mengerikan seperti monster, bagi oppa, kyungie tetaplah kyungie,oppa akan selalu sayang kyungie dan oppa akan melindungi kyungi semampu oppa,walaupun harus mengorbankan raga oppa.. jadi kyungie harus kuat dan sembuh dengan trauma kyungie..supaya bisa berbahagia seperti dulu ne.."

"ne oppa..komawo "

Mata ku terasa berat. Aku pun memejamkan mataku. Dengan memberikan senyuman ( sangat tipis ) kepada chanyeol oppa, aku pun memejamkan mata dengan perlahan dan jatuh tetidur disamping chanyeol oppa sembari terus menggenggam tangannya supaya terus bersama ku.

 **Kyungsoo pov end**

 **Chanyeol pov**

"ne oppa..gomawo "

Aku senang mendengar suara merdu adikku keluar seperti ini, mengucapkan kata terima kasihnya dengan tersenyum sangat tipis sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan ku. Itu merupaka perkembangan bagus sejauh ini.

Aku sudah menenemani,menjaga dan melindungi adikku ini sejak kami kecil,namun sejak 7 tahun terakhir, aku menjadi orang yang akan selalu ada baginya. Maka dari itu, aku tidak emilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikan diluar negeri seperti saran appa dan guruku ddisekolah, itu karena aku ingin memenuhi janjiku kepada adikku untuk menemani menjaga dan melindunginya dari orang-orang jahat dan masa lalunya..

Akhirnya ia tertidur dengan pulas. Aku pun meaikkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya yang semula hanya sebatas pinggang menjadi menutupi lehernya. Kemudian mataku beralih menatap pergelangan tangan adikku, mengelus bagian pergelangan tangan tersebut yang tertutupi selimut itu, sembari menggelusnya, aku teringat akan kejadian 7 tahun lalu yang hampir membuatku kehilangan adik kesayanganku ini.

Tak terasa setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku, mengingat betapa mengerikan dan mengenaskannya kondisi adikku dulu..

 ** _Flashback.._**

" _tolong tunggu diluar dulu..kami akan menangani pasien" ujar salah satu dokter kepada ku_

 _Aku hanya mampu mematung didepan ruang UGD tersebut dengan tubuh yang kaku dengan tangan dan kaki yang bergetar hebat saat ini. Ku dongakkan kepala ku ke atas. Terlihat lampu doiatas ruangan tersebut yang semula hijau berubah merah tanda operasi sedang berlangsung disana._

 _Aku tak sanggup lagi. Kakiku melemas. Aku hanya mampu terduduk lemas sembari memandang kosong kearah kedua tanganku yang penuh dengan darah yang sudah mulai hanya mampu menangis dalam diam. mengingat bahwa Aku yang menemukannya, aku yang menggendongnya, berlari kerumah sakit membawanya kesini, menyelamatkan orang yang paling ku sayangi tersebut.._

 _Tak lama kemudian, terdengar 2 suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahku dengan terburu-buru.._

 _Siapapun ia,Aku tak peduli, yang ku pedulikan saat ini hanya orang yang sedang berjuang didalam ruangan tersebut._

" _apa kyungsoo baik-baik saja yeol.. "_

" … _."_

" _yeol..do chanyeol.. kau mendengar KU ?"_

"… _.."_

" _jawab pertanyaan appa yeol, bagaimana keadaan kyungss…_

" _apa peduli appa, APA PEDULI APPA..?, KENAPA APPA KEMARI, APA APPA BELUM PUAS ? Pertanyaan orang tersebut terputus, aku sudah tak tahan lagi, akhirnya ku keluarkan semua kemarahanku, sesakitan hati ku selama ini terhadap orang yang kini berdiri dibelakangku. Ya.. dia appaku sendiri.._

" _APA APPA BELUM PUAS MEMBUAT KYUNGSOO TERLUKA ? APA APPA BELUM PUAS MELIHAT IA TERLUKA ?.. IA SAKIT APPA, hiks..hiks..APPA TAK MEMPERDULIKAN KAMI.. hiks..APA TAK MELIHAT KAMI.. PERGI BERHARI-HARI BAHKAN BERBULAN-BULAN MENINGGALKAN KAMI..IA RINDUU APPa..AYAHNYA..! APPA LIHAT SEKARANG.. IA DISANA APPA..MEREGANG NYAWA SEKARANG..hiks..hikss" ku alihkan pandangan ku ke belakang dan langsung menumpahkan isi hati ku selama ini. Ayahku hanya mampu mematung mendengar pekataan ku. Orang lain selain ayah ku hanya mampu menatap sendu kearaha ku yang mengenaskan ini. Ya dia ibuku.._

 _Hening menyelimuti kami diluar..hingga sayup-sayup suuara dari dalam ruangg UGD terdengar keluar. " .. bagaimana ini ? pasien tak sadarkan diri dokter .. ia kehilangan banyak darah.. bagaimana ini ?ujar sang suster_

 _Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan berlari kearah kaca besar disamping pintu masuk tersbut. Kulihat betapa paniknya para dokter menangani adikku disana, menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang paling ku sayangi_

" _cegah lukanya semakin membesar , kalian ( para perawat lain yang ada didalam ruang UDG ) siapkan peralatan untuk melakukan operasi pasien sekarang "_

" _baik saya laksanakan."_

 ** _flasback end_**

tak terasa air mataku semakin deras menagalir tatkala aku mengigangat keajdian pilu tersebut. ku eratkan genggaman tanganku pada tangan adikku, ku kecup sayang keninga adikku takut kehilangannya lagi.

"jalja.. kyungie" dengan perlahan bu baringkan kepalaku disisi tangan yang yang kulipat, memandangi wajah adikku kala ia tidur , mataku semakin lama seamkin memberat, hingga aku jatuh tertidur dan menyusul adikku kedunia mimpinya yang indah..

 **To be continued ...**

^_^9


	4. Chapter 4

**Im ok**

 **Aothor : yoonseungjin95**

 **Main Cast :kaisoo ( do kyungsoo & kim jongin )**

 **Support cast : akan ditemukan seiring berjalannnya cerita**

 **Genre: hurt, little kriminal and psicology, family story GENDERSWITCH**

 **SUMMARY**

" **hidup sebagai tanda ia ada, berbicara tanda ia disana, dan**

 **Memberikan lengkungan tipis di wajahnya sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah bersamanya"**

 _ **Previous..**_

" _APA APPA BELUM PUAS MEMBUAT KYUNGSOO TERLUKA ? APA APPA BELUM PUAS MELIHAT IA TERLUKA ?.. IA SAKIT APPA, hiks..hiks..APPA TAK MEMPERDULIKAN KAMI.. hiks..APA TAK MELIHAT KAMI.. PERGI BERHARI-HARI BAHKAN BERBULAN-BULAN MENINGGALKAN KAMI..IA RINDUU APPa..AYAHNYA..! APPA LIHAT SEKARANG.. IA DISANA APPA..MEREGANG NYAWA SEKARANG..hiks..hikss" ku alihkan pandangan ku ke belakang dan langsung menumpahkan isi hati ku selama ini. Ayahku hanya mampu mematung mendengar pekataan ku. Orang lain selain ayah ku hanya mampu menatap sendu kearaha ku yang mengenaskan ini. Ya dia ibuku.._

 _Hening menyelimuti kami diluar..hingga sayup-sayup suuara dari dalam ruangg UGD terdengar keluar. " .. bagaimana ini ? pasientak adarkan diri dokter .. ia kehilangan banyak darah.. bagaimana ini ?ujar sang suster_

 _Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan berlari kearah kaca besar disamping pintu masuk tersbut. Kulihat betapa paiknya para dokter menangani adikku disana, menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang paling ku sayangi_

" _cegah lukanya semakin membesar untuk sementara, kalian ( para perawat lain yang ada didalam ruang UDG ) siapkan peralatan untuk melakukan operasi pasien sekarang "_

" _baik saya laksanakan."_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Happy reading…**

"baekie.. kau tidak ada jam kuliah lagi kan ? ayo cepat ke kantin, aku ada jam masuk sebentar lagi.." seseorang berbicara melalui line telponnya

" ada, ne ne.. aku segera kesana..aku sedang di jalan.. tunggu sebentar" jawab orang yang dipanggil baekie tersebut

"ne..ne.. kami tunggu di di kursi biasa dikantin ne ..?"

"ne.. anyeong.." telpon pun terputus setelah orang tersebut memutuskan line telponnya

…

"kyungieeee…!"Seru orang tersebut dengan bersemangat sambil berjalan dengan cepat ke arah orang yang dipanggilnya tadi

"… **.."** orang yang sedang mengunyah makanan tersebut mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya ke atas karena merasa di panggil, kemudian menunduk dan melanjutkan lagi makannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun apalagi melambaikan tangan..

"Jangan memanggilnya baek..adikku sedang makan, nanti dia tersedak..berisik sekali eoh" Gerutu orang lain yang duduk disana, yang dipanggil baek alias Baekhyun hanya mendengus sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping orang yang dipanggilnya kyungie tadi seraya mendengar jawaban orang tersebut..

" mian chan…aku terlalu bersemangat tadi,,hehehe.." jawab baekhyun tulus sambil cengengesan kepada orang yang dipanggilnya chan alias chanyeol kekasihnya sendiri. Chanyeol hanya mampu senyum tertahan karena melihat kelakuan kekasihnya seperti itu.

" ya..ya..terserah padamu sajalah baek.." jawab chanyeol kemudian meminum kembali kopi yang ada dihadapannya.

"ngomong-ngomong..kyungie sedang apa, apa tidak masuk ?" bakhyun mulai bertanya

"tidak" jelas singkat padat yang dikatakan oleh kyungie alias kyungsoo tersebut..

"dosennya tidak hadir..? " tanyanya lagi

"ne…" jawabnya lagi

"kenapa ? apa dosennya sakit ? berhalangan ? dinas luar daerah ?atau..istrinya melahirkan? Atau..atau..at..

"ya ! baek..kau membuatnya pusing, yang mana harus dijawab oleh kyungie jika kau bertanya seperti itu eoh..bertanya itu satu-satu, "

" kau jahat chan, aku kan sedang menunjukkan perhatian ku kepada kyungie.. aku ingin tau apa alasan dosennya kyungie tidak bisa datang,,tapi kau malah memarahiku.." baekhyun menjawab seraya memajukan bibirnya tanda merajuk seraya menunduk malu karena dimarahi oleh chanyeol tadi..

Chanyeol yang melihat itu merasa bersalah karena sudah "sedikit membentak " kekasihnya melihat sekelilingnya sambil sesekali mengamati keadaan kantin sekarang, lenggang karena sebagian besar mahasiswa lain masih pada jam masuknya saat ini. Sedangkan kyungie alias kyungsoo hanya mampu memandang seraya geleng-geleng dengan kelakuan aneh 2 orang didekatnya sekarang ini. Tak lama kemudian hening menguasai keadaan sekitar. Chanyeol sibuk mengaduk-aduk kopinya, sedangkan baekhyun masih betah menundduk dan kyungsoo yang hanya memandang sekitar dengan pandangan kosong sedari tadi sembari sesekali memperhatikan tingkah kedua orang tsb. kemudian kyungsoo memecah keheningan

"op..ppp..aa, aku ingin ke toilet..aku ingin buang air kecil.." ujarnya kepada chanyeol

"eoh benarkah ? ah..palli kajja.." jawabnya sembari berdiri dan mulai berjalan beberapa langkah kearah kyungsoo dan mulai berjalan, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali berbalik kearah baekhyun duduk ." baekie ya.. tunggu lah sebentar disini, aku mau mengantar kyungsoo ke toilet dulu ne..jgn kemana-mana ne " ujarnya kepada baekhyun yang masih setia menunduk dan hanya mampu mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan..

…

"….baiklah anak-anak kuliah hari ini berakhir disini, jangan lupa tuganya dikumpul minggu depan, jika tidak mengerti tentang materi tugas yang saya berikan, kamlian bisa tanyakan dengan saya langsung,, mengerti… ?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya mengakhiri kuliahnya kapada mahasiswa/I nya

"mengerti pak.." jawab mahasiswa/I tersebut secara bersamaan. Kemudian dosen keluar raungan diikuti oleh seluruh mahasiswa/I yang keluar untuk pergi membeli makanan dan minuman untuk mengisi perut mereka sebelum masuk jam kuliah selanjutnya..

Seorang namja berumur 21 tahun yang masih berada didalam kelas, masih setia berkutat dengan menatap laptopnya mencari refrensi tugas yang diberikan oleh dosennya tadi di internet. Ia bukannya anak yang paling jenius atau apalah namannya itu, ia hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas itu dengan segera dengan memanfaatkan fasilitas WI-FI yang disediakan oleh pihak kampus agar dapat pergi bekerja hari ini dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan cara bagaimana mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan tersebut. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ia mulai merasa matanya perih karena efek terlalu lama menatap laptop yang menyala ditambah lagi rasa mengantuk yang belum hilang karena efek bekerja yang dilakoninya hingga malam hari. Akhirnya iapun memutuskan untuk ke toilet untuk mencuci muka sekaligus kekantin untuk membeli minuman pelepas dahaga.

….

Chanyeol masih menungu adik tersayangnya{ Kyungsoo } yang masih berada di dalam toilet, katanya ia mau buang air kecil..tapi entahla,, ia belum keluar juga sedari tadi. Kaki chanyeol sudah mulai pegal menunggu sang adik diluar, suasana di luar toilet terlihat masih cukup lengang karena munggkin proses perkuliahan masiha ada yang berlangsung. Tetapi masih ada beberapa dari mereka melintas disekitar situ, ia dipandangi oleh mahasiswa/ I yang lewat dengan tatapan yang aneh karena menunggu di depan toilet wanita padahal ia seorang pria. Ia tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan orang yang seperti itu, yang penting adiknya bisa merasa aman dan terlindungi itu sudah cukup baginya..

Iapun memejamkan mata sembari melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menyandarkan diri kedinding depan toilet wanita yang berseberangan langsung menghadap toilet pria. Namun, Baru beberapa detik ia memejamkan mata, Tiba-tiba saja seseorang dari arah belakangnya memanggil namanya.

" chan sumbe.. park chanyeol sumbe.. kau mendengarku ? apa kau tertidur ?"..panggil seseorang sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan menggoyang tubuh orang yang dipangilnya itu, chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu membuka matanya sekaligus merubah posisi berdirinya yang menyandar menjadi menghadap sang pemanggil dan menjawab panggilan orang tersebut.

" ne kai, aku mendengarmu, aku tidak tertidur, hanya hampir tertidur tadi, kalau saja kau tidak memanggil tadi hehehe" jawab chanyeol sembari tersenyum terhadap orang yang dipanggilnya kai itu.

" oh jinja ea.. mian cahnyeol sumbe kalau aku mengganggu tidurmu, tapi.. aku penasaran, apa yang sumbe lakukan didepan toilet wanita, sedangkan toilet pria kan diseberang sana?" kai bertanya sembari menunjuk toilet pria yang ia maksud dengan jari telunjuknya.

Terdengar kekehan keluar dari mulut chanyeol, ia sudah mengira kalau kai akan bertanya perihal itu, ia tidak terkejut saat kai bertanya seperti itu, karena kai tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, lagi pula kai itu masih baru, pasti ia merasa aneh melihat situasi seperti ini kan….

"aku menunggu seseorang kai.. ia masih didalam.. dan aku harus menunggu.a .." kau sendiri mau kemana ?" tanya chenyeol

" aku tadinya mau ke toilet sumbe, tapi disaat aku mau masuk, aku melihat sumbe berdiri disini, didepan toilet wanita..jadi ku panggil saja hehe " jawab kai sambil terkekeh karena kelakuan yang diperbuatnya tadi..

"oh benarkah..oh sehun mana ? biasanya ia bersama mu terus ?"

" ia tidak datang hari ini sumbe, mungkin sedang sakit "

"hmm..begitu rupanya, kau kuliah pagi ?"

" ia sumbe, kami masuk dengan dosen yoon jam 7.30 tadi dan barusan kami keluar saat jam 09.40, chanyeol sumbe kuliah pagi ini ?

"tidak, .. aku masuk jam 10.30 nanti, kira-kira masih ada 30 menit lagi sebelum kelas dimulai"

Percakapan terus berlangsung antara chanyeol dan kai, hingga tiba-tiba pintu toilet wanita itu terbuka dari dalam menampakkan sosok wanita. Tapi, ia tidak langsung keluar, melainkan ia memanggil seseorang terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol dan kai yang mendengar itu, sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu toilet yang terbuka tersebut.

" oppa.. kau masih disana " panggilnya seraya memegang hendel pintu toilet

"eoh, kau sudah selesai kyung?, ne.. oppa masih disini,, keluarlah kyung..!" chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan orang yang ditunggunya tadi (kyungsoo). Kai yang melihat kejadian itu sontak bingung dan mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti, dan mengangkat satu alisnya tanda tidak mengerti..

Kyungsoo yang telah memastikan bahwa oppa.a masih diluar toilet menunggunya, akhirnya keluar dari toilet.

Saat ia keluar dari toilet, tak sengaja mata kyungsoo memandang mata kai, ia melihat mata kai yang memandangnya aneh, ia sontak menunduk dan langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi sang kakakmeminta perlindungan, ia takut kai adalah orang jahat yang akan menyakitinya. Kyungsoo memegang erat kemeja yang dikenakan oleh sang kakak.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu, hanya mampu tersenyum miris karena sang adik masih saja takut dengan orang lain. Jika ditanyakan kenapa kyungsoo seperti itu, itu karena trauma masa lalunya yang hingga kini belum hilang.

Kai melihat itu makin mengerutkan keningnya sembari berfikir, apakah yeoja yang keluar itu adalah pacar chanyeol sumbe, saudaranya atau tunangannya.. entahla kai bingung saat ini, hingga ia bigung dengan pikirannnya sendiri. Dengan mata yang tak lepas memandang sosok wanita yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh seniornya itu..

" opp..pa..ayo kita pergi,, aku mau bersama baekhyun onnie saja, akk..kuu takut oppa,, palli!" kyungsoo berbicara sangat pelan kepada chanyeol, mungkin lebih mirip bisikan, dimana suara itu hanya mampu didengar oleh chanyeol saja, sembari mengeratkan pegangannya di kemeja sang kakak sambil menariknya menyruh untuk segera pergi dari sini..

" eoh,, .." jawab chanyeol

" baiklah kai, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, maaf mungkin ini sedikit aneh bagimu, aku minta maaf, kalo begitu , aku permisi dulu ne,, sampai jumpa.."

"…" kai tak menjawab. Karena masih melamun memikirkan status dari yeoja dibalik punggung seniornya itu..

" kai…kai. Hei..hei..kim jongin.. YA ! kau mendengarku.. ?" tanya chanyeol sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah kai

Kai yang melihat itu, akhirnya kembali pada pikiran awalnya didunia nyata bukan didunia lamunannya,,.. "eoh..eoh.. sumbe memanggilku,, maaf sumbe,, aku tidak dengar.." jawab kai sembari menunduk sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya tadi.

"hmm.. tiak apa-apa, kalau begitu kami pamit duluan ne, aku ada jam masuk sebentar lagi, annyeong kai" jawab kai seraya membungkuk sesaat sebagai tanda permohonan diri (pamit)

"ne..ne, anyeong chanyeol sombenim..sampai jumpa besok!"

Kai meenjawab sembari menunduk sebagai tanda permohnonan ddiri ( pamit balasan ) kepada chanyeol. Kai yang tertinggal disana masih berfikir dengan sejuta pertanyaan dikepalanya saat ini, terutama mengenai status dari yeoya dibalik punggung seniornya itu, hingga ia tidak merasa ngantuk ataupun lelah lagi.

Ia menatap kepergian 2 manusia berbeda gender itu melewatinya dengan berlawanan arah,kelasnya di arah sebelah kiri lurusan dari toilet ini, sedangkan chanyeol dan yeoja itu pergi kearah kanannya, _"mungkin mau kekantin_ " pikirnya dalam hati

Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas sebelum dosen masuk duluan kekelasnya.

 **To Be Continued . . .**

 **^_^9**


End file.
